company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screens
USA/Canada Warning Screens 1979-1982, 1985, 1988, 1991, 1993, 2000, USA only Sphe warning screen.jpg Sphe warning screen 2.jpg Sphe warning screen 3.jpg Sphe warning screen 4.jpg Warning A: On a blue background, the yellow words THESE FILMS ARE SOLD FOR HOME USE ONLY. ANY DUPLICATION, REPRODUCTION, PUBLIC PERFORMANCE, OR COMMERCIAL USE IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED. scroll up and stop when they are at the screen. This fades out and goes to next screen. Warning B: It's almost the same as the 1978-2004 Warner Home Video warning screen, except the warning text is sightly different on a red background. Variants: *A black and white version exists on B&W films. *On Goodtimes reissues of early Columbia videocassettes such as Fast Break and The Owl and the Pussycat, the warning screens are presented in reverse order, and put at the start of the tape. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the words on the first screen. The second version is still, but kinda looks like live-action. Cheesy Factor: On the first screen, the animation and graphics look very 1970s. The second screen looks like it was taped off an ancient TV, and the warning looks lit up by an old and worn out light bulb. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the 1980 VHS/Betamax release of Close Encounters of the Third Kind, the closing theme of the Special Edition plays over the two screens, with the music ending after the end of the second warning screen. When the film was issued on Laserdisc in 1981 by CPHE, the same warnings were used, but came after the closing theme had ended. The 1980 release is extremely rare and hard to find, and can be indicated by the appearance of the print version of the Columbia Pictures Starburst. *On the 1979 VHS release of Shamus, if you listen closely, you can hear the Columbia Pictures logo music play over the second screen. Availability: Seen at the end of most Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment and a few RCA/Columbia tapes of the era such as the 1983 release of Hot Stuff. The B&W version appears on Gilda, and made surprise appearances at the end of a few tapes such as The Three Stooges: A Plumbing We Will Go, The Three Stooges: Healthy, Wealthy and Dumb, Oliver!, Pat Benatar in Concert, and a 1991 reissue of 1776. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1982-1987, USA only Sphe warning screen 5.jpg Sphe warning screen 6.jpg Warning: On a blue background, the words These films are sold for home use only. Any duplication, reproduction, public performance or commercial use is strictly prohibited. scroll up and rest when they are on screen. The words are in white. After a few moments, it fades (or cuts) to the next warning. Variants: * Later on in its life, there is a variant has the words already there, but it still cuts to the warning. * For the early version of the 3rd Warning mentioned below, it fades to the warning. * There is a variant where the background is a lighter shade of blue, and the words is in a different font. * A black and white variant of this warning exists. This can be seen on the 1983 VHS of Dr. Strangelove. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the words, the cut to the warning screen. Availability: Seen on early RCA/Columbia releases. The first version can be found on Tootsie, The King of Comedy, and Christine. The later version can be seen on Ghostbusters, The Lords of Flatbush and The Evil That Men Do. This along with the next warning screen were first featured on some of the later Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment releases, such as The Batty World of Baseball from 1982. Strangely, this was left intact at the end of a 1993 VHS reissue of St. Elmo's Fire. Scare Factor: None, unless the cut to the warning gets you. 1982-2004, USA only Sphe warning screen 7.jpg Sphe warning screen 8.jpg Sphe warning screen 9.jpg Sphe warning screen 10.jpg Sphe warning screen 11.jpg Sphe warning screen 12.jpg Warning: On top, we see a dodger blue background with "FBI" and the FBI logo next to it. Under it, a blue background with "WARNING" and the Warning text is shown. Variations: *On a few early RCA/Columbia releases, the background portion with "FBI" and the FBI logo is orchid-colored. *There is an early version of this warning, which has a bit bigger text and a little bit of space between the "WARNING" and the text *On DVDs starting in 1997, the top blue part is larger, the font became somewhat more modified, and "FBI" and the seal is larger as well. The seal is also now in color. *In 2002, the VHS FBI logo was replaced with a color version. It is similar to the one before, but the top blue part is a bit darker and the font is bolder. *On the 1998 VHS of Godzilla, the warning screen's duration is a little more than one second. *Some Laserdisc releases, such as the 1987 release of Ishtar, feature this before the LaserVision logo. *A black and white variant of this warning exists. This can be seen on the 1983 VHS of Dr. Strangelove. *On Baby Bumblebee releases, a female announcer says "Please stay tuned after the program for information about other releases available from Baby Bumblebee." *On Edde Entertainment releases, the word "FBI" is white while the word "WARNING!" is red. The font is Futura, the warning text is in lowecase and altered. *On Parents Approved Video releases, the background is dark blue with the word "FBI" in white while the word "WARNING" is orange on a red bar. The two badges replaced the FBI seal and the warning text is altered. *On First Look Home Entertainment releases, the background is stone, the FBI seal is colorized and bigger and the warning text is altered. *On Westlake Entertainment releases, the stylized blue, the bar is red, the FBI and the seal is very larger and the warning text is different. *On pre-1989 Vidmark Entertainment releases, the background is navy blue, the warning text is altered and in italics and it reads "FBI WARNING". *On pre-2008 Starmaker Entertainment and Ketchup Entertainment releases, the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning seal is in lieu of the FBI seal and the word "FBI" and the warning text is in different. *On 1982-1987 RCA/Columbia releases, before the FBI Warning shows up, a blue background using the same "These films are sold" warning text from the first logo in lowercase, white, and left-algined before the warning text appears scroll up and stop. *Later on in its life, there is a variant of the mentioned above variant has the words already there, but it still cuts to the warning. Used until 1987. *There is a variant of the above mentioned version where the background is a lighter shade of blue, and the words is in a different font. The FBI warning also has the text other than "FBI" is in a different font. *A widescreen version of the DVD variant has been spotted on the 1997 DVD of The Fifth Element. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: The "widescreen" version appears to be non-anamorphic and may be cropped some. Availability: On all RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video and Columbia-TriStar Home Video/Entertainment releases of that era, as well as certain Vidmark Entertainment releases from the 1980s, AIP Home Video releases, Interglobal Video releases from the mid-1980s, and Dualstar Video releases, as well as some Baby Bumblebee releases and early HBO DVD releases. The early version is seen on older prints of Tootsie and Christine. The orchid-colored background portion variation can be found on the 1987 release of Armed Response. The 2002 VHS version can be seen on 2002-2005 VHS releases such as Spider-Man, Punch-Drunk Love, Fahrenheit 9/11, Daddy Day Care and Big Fish. Also makes a surprise appearance on the VHS release of The Magic School Bus: Going Batty and on the VHS release of Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. The warning first featured on some of the later Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment releases, such as The Batty World of Baseball from 1982. The DVD variant makes a surprise appearance on The Ultimate Battle, a Transformers DVD that Hasbro packaged with their 2007 Optimus Prime and Megatron toys. Scare Factor: Low. Note: For Goodtimes and Turner era tapes, such as Blue Thunder, Silent Rage, St. Elmo's Fire, Dracula: Dead and Loving It, and Forget Paris, the Goodtimes warning screens were used. 1994-1997 Nicknames: "White FBI", "Odd FBI", "Freaky FBI" Warning: On a white background, there is the black FBI square with a weird looking FBI logo. On the right of it is the text in black. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: This warning would've been better if it had a proper FBI logo. Availability: Seen on releases from Turner Home Entertainment and Columbia TriStar Home Video co-releases with Castle Rock Entertainment such as City Slickers 2: The Legend of Curly's Gold, Forget Paris and Before Sunrise. Scare Factor: Minimal, Some might be freaked out by the weird looking FBI logo, but it's otherwise harmless. 1979-present, Canada only/1997-present, USA Sphe warning screen 14.png Sphe warning screen 15.png Sphe warning screen 16.png Sphe warning screen 17.png Warning: On a firebrick background, there is a white tube with a "WARNING" and two red dots. Below is the text in white. A few moments later, the "WARNING" turns to "ATTENTION" and the text turns to French. Variants: *Until 2002, the "WARNING" tube was a bit wider and the font was different. *A widescreen version exists. Like the one before it, this appears on the 1997 DVD of The Fifth Element. * On Blu-ray Discs since June 20, 2006 and DVDs since late 2015, the warning cuts from black rather than fading in. FX/SFX: The transition from English to French. Cheesy Factor: Once again, the widescreen variant is cheaply stretched. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Debuted on Canadian videotapes around the 1980s, and can be see on all DVD releases from Columbia Tristar Home Video/Entertainment/Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. It also appeared on early Lionsgate releases in Canada and early HBO DVD releases in the USA (with the 3rd warning preceding it). It was also, strangely enough, found at the end of certain Cartoon Network DVD releases, such as Adventure Time: The Complete First Season and Regular Show: The Best DVD in the World (at this moment in time). Nowadays, this is no longer used at the beginning of Sony Pictures Blu-rays post-2013, being swapped in favor of Universal's new warning, but this is still used at the end. Phase 4 Films, Kaboom! Entertainment (from 2004 onward), Hemdale Home Video (only on 1995 Canadian VHS releases), Morningstar Entertainment, and Molson Entertainment/Don Cherry DVD and VHS releases use this warning also. Scare Factor: None. 2005-2012 Warning: Same as the other companies' warnings from 2004, except the font is different. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on 2004-2005 Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment releases and all Sony Pictures Home Entertainment releases, until 2006 on VHS and until 2012 on DVD. Scare Factor: None. 2006-2012 Warning: Same as last time, but a different background is used, and the seal and text are a lot bigger. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on 2006-2012 Sony Pictures Home Entertainment releases on Blu-ray only. Scare Factor: None. 2012-present Warning: Same as the other companies' warnings from 2011. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on all Sony Pictures Home Entertainment releases to the present day on Blu-Ray and DVD. Scare Factor: None. International Warning Screens United Kingdom Early 1982-1984 RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1982) (S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1982) (S2).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1982) (S3).png Warning: On a white background, we see the "Genuine first generation copy" notice in black. After a few moments, it slideshows into the warning text scrolling, in a red color. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the warning text for the second half. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Ultra rare. Seen on the very first RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video releases in the United Kingdom. Scare Factor: None. 1984-1985 RCA-Columbia_Pictures_International_Video_Warning_(1983)_(S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1983) (S2).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1983) (S3).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1983) (S4).png Warning: On a white background, we see the red "Genuine first generation copy" text, which is in a different script from before, fades in and fades out in a Times font. Then, we see the warning text scrolling up, but there's an exclamation point at the end of "prosecution". FX/SFX: Same as before. Cheesy Factor: Like the HBO Video warnings, it feature the word "editing." Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on 1984-1985 RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video releases in the UK, mainly later pre-cert and early post cert ones, such as Jabberwocky and Conan the Destroyer. Scare Factor: None. 1985-1988 RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1984) (S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1984) (S2).png Warning: On a red background, we see the "Genuine first generation copy" text from before, this time in white, in small print and in Arial font. Then it fades out to make room for the Warning text from before, this time, also in small print, then the whole thing fades out, leaving only the red screen, before going to black. FX/SFX: The fade in and out. Cheesy Factor: Like above, it says "editing." Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video UK releases from 1985-1988, most notably Ghostbusters and its animated spin-off, The Real Ghostbusters. Scare Factor: None. 1988-1989 RCA-Columbia_Pictures_International_Video_Warning_(1986)_(S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1986) (S2).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1986) (S3).png Warning: On a pale marble background, we see the "Genuine first generation copy" notice scrolling up. Then we see the warning text scrolling up. After the text finishes scrolling, the pale marble background remains before fading out to black. FX/SFX: The scrolling up of the text. Cheesy Factor: Same as the previous two warnings. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This is extremely short-lived. Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video UK releases from 1988-1989, and also on a few Cinema Club/Video Collection releases of Columbia Pictures films. Scare Factor: None. 1989-1993 RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1987) (S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1987) (S2).png Warning: On a black background, we see the white warning text scrolling up. FX/SFX: The scrolling up of the text. Cheesy Factor: Same as the previous three warnings. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: More common than any of the previous UK warning screens. Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video UK releases from 1989-1992 and early Columbia TriStar Home Video UK releases from 1992-1993. Scare Factor: None. 1990-1997 20_20_Vision_Warning_Scroll_(S1).png 20_20_Vision_Warning_Scroll_(S2).png Warning: After the 20/20 Vision logo, we zoom out. The same warning text from above scroll upward, except "WARNING" in blue and the remaining text shines in blue and coral pink. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the text. Cheesy Factor: Like above, it says "editing." Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Can be seen on all 20/20 Vision releases in the UK, such as Rock-A-Doodle, Drop Dead Fred, and Mixed Nuts. Scare Factor: Minimal. 1993-2006 1993-1994 Variant Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1993) (S1).png Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1993) (S2).png 1994-1997 Variant Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1995) (S1).png Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1995) (S2).png Standard Variant Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1998) (S1).png Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1998) (S2).png Warning: On a blue gradient background is yellow generic warning text in Helvetica (with "WARNING" underlined above it) scrolling up. Variant: On 1993-1997 releases, the font is in Futura and the text is either spaced out (on 1993-1994 releases) or not (on 1994-1997 releases). FX/SFX: The scrolling of the text. Cheesy Factor: Same as the previous two warnings. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen at the beginning after the Columbia TriStar Home Video (later Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) logo on Columbia TriStar PAL tapes and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment PAL tapes including Men in Black, The Net, Call Me Claus, MacBeth, Spider-Man, and Philadelphia. Sometimes it is seen at the beginning and at the end of some tapes (for example, 2000s reprints of Ghostbusters, Madeline and The Patriot). The 1994-1997 variant was also seen on Metrodome Distribution and Marquee Pictures releases in the UK and Nu Image releases and Eureka Video releases in Australia. Scare Factor: None. 1993-1998 Warning: On a black-turquoise background, we see the text "COPYRIGHT WARNING" scrolling up. Below it is the white warning text, in different script from the last warning. FX/SFX: The scrolling up. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Columbia TriStar Laserdiscs in the UK. Scare Factor: None. 1997-2001 Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1997).png Warning: On a black background the warning text in Times New Roman (with "WARNING" underlined above it) fades in and after a few seconds, it fades out. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Same as the previous three warnings. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on early Columbia TriStar DVDs, such as Bad Boys, Erin Brockovich, Stuart Little and Charlie's Angels. Scare Factor: None. 2001-present Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Warning (2001).png Warning: On a black background the warning text, in Futura Condensed (with "Warning" above it) fades in, and after a few seconds, fades out. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Same as the previous four warnings. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on later Columbia TriStar DVDs and most Sony Pictures Home Entertainment DVDs, such as Bad Boys II, Spider-Man, Stuart Little 2, The Karate Kid, Click, and The Pink Panther. Also on Blu-Ray Disc releases, such as the 2008 UK Blu-Ray release of Ice Castles (1978). Also on Columbia TriStar and Sony Pictures Australian DVDs since the late 1990s and since 2006, Blu-Ray Discs. Scare Factor: None. West Germany Early-to-mid 1980s Warning: After the first showing of the RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video logo, we see a slowly scrolling, and rather lengthy, warning text: Die Ausstattung und das Programm (Bild und Ton) auf dieser Kassette sind urheberrechtlich geschutz. Der Besitz der Kassette berechticht ausschliesslich zur Vorfuhrung im privaten Bereich fur nichtgewerbliche Zwecke. Jede andere Benutzung, wie z.B.offentliche Auf- oder Vorfuhrung, Sendung, Vervielfaltigung jeglicher Art ist untersagt. Ein verstoss gegen dieses Verbot verletzt geltendes Urheberrecht und zieht straf-''' '''und/oder zivilrechtlicte Verfolgung nach sich. ("The equipment and the program (picture and sound) on this cassette are copyrighted. The possession of the cassette is exclusively for private purposes for non-commercial purposes. Any other use, such as public presentation, transmission, reproduction of any kind, is prohibited. A violation of this prohibition violates applicable copyright laws and leads to criminal and / or civil law prosecution.") Then we see the RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video logo again and then we see shorter warning text reading: Zu Beginn und am Ende dieser Kassette sehen sie Szenen aus weiteren Video-''' '''Filmen von RCA/Columbia Pictures Video. Unser Gesamt-Programm finden Sie bei Ihrem Fachhandler. Und jetzt: Gute Unterhaltung ("At the beginning and at the end of this cassette, you will see scenes from other films on video from RCA/Columbia Pictures Video. You can find our complete program at your dealer. And now, great entertainment.") Then the RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video logo is shown again and then fades out. Variant: Sometimes, the warning would be preceded by text reading: "Diese Videokassette wurde für und im Auftrag von RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video und mit deren ausdrucklicher Genehmigung von Rank Video Kopierwerk GmBH hergestellt." ("This videocassette was produced for and on behalf of RCA / Columbia Pictures International Video and with the express permission from Rank Video Kopierwerk GmBH.") FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Everything described here; the scrolling is very cheap and looks like it was done on a ZX Spectrum. Music/Sounds: Generic 1980s synth music. Availability: This can be seen on German releases from RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video, which can be searched for via ebay.de. One video that had this warning was Ghostbusters. Scare Factor: Minimal. Australia 1982-1983 Warning: Same as the UK warning, but there's no "Genuine first generation copy" text, the text was shortened and it was bolder. FX/SFX: Same as below. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on 1982-83 RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video Australia releases. Scare Factor: None. 1983-1987 Warning: On a blue background, we see the warning text scrolling up. Variants: * From 1983 to 1984, the warning is on a sky blue or grey background, and the text is in black outlines. * Starting in 1984, the outlines are removed, and the background is plain blue. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the warning. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video Australia releases, and early RCA/Columbia Pictures/Hoyts releases, such as Hells Angels Forever and Breakdance. Scare Factor: None. 1987-1991 Warning: On a black background, we see a yellow outline of a television set. Inside it is the red word "WARNING" and underneath it is yellow text. This warning screen is very similar to Roadshow Home Video's warning screen on Australian tapes. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures/Hoyts releases, such as Death Wish IV. Scare Factor: None. 1991-2004 Warning: On a black background, a red "WARNING" fades in at the top and white text scrolls up. In the middle of the text, there's "IT IS PROHIBITED TO" in red. After it finishes scrolling, "WARNING" fades out. Variant: On DVD releases, the font was changed to a bolder one and "DVD" replaces "LASER DISC". FX/SFX: The fading of "WARNING" and the scrolling of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on Australian Columbia TriStar VHS cassettes, such as Charlie's Angels, and Secret Window, as well as RCA/Columbia Pictures/Hoyts releases, such as Hudson Hawk. Scare Factor: None. Mexico 1997 Warning: We see a still shot of the clouds from the 1993 Columbia/Tristar Home Video logo which are frozen in place. On this background, Mexican Spanish warning text scrolls up. FX/SFX: The scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: So far, it's only known appearance is on the 1997 Mexican Spanish VHS of The 3 Worlds Of Gulliver. Scare Factor: None. Category:Warning Screens Category:Sony Pictures IDs